Arthritis comprises degenerative joint disease, DJD, rheumatoid arthritis, RA, and other joint disease. Conventional features of arthritic symptoms are inflammation and pain, and most of arthritic symptoms continue to deteriorate.
The medicine commonly used in clinic for the treatment of arthritis includes non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, NSAIDs, which is used for relieve the pain of arthritis patients. When the human body is hurt, Cyclo-Oxygenase-2, COX-2 will cause inflammation, then the activity of COX-2 can be inhibited by non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, so as to reduce inflammatory reaction. Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs are usually divided into non-selective drugs, such as indomethacin, flurbiprofen; and COX-2 selective drugs, such as celecoxib.
However, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs are belonging to weak acids, which have strong stimulation effect on the digestive tract. The mucosa of the digestive tract is protected by prostaglandin, where the protective effect will be reduced by the non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs while it inhibits epoxidase. Therefore, the major side effect is Gastrointestinal Disorders, such as gastrointestinal irritation, induced gastric ulcer, etc.
Therefore, the current treatment for arthritis lacks a medicine combined with the curative effect for arthritis and reducing side effects to patients.